Escape from wonder
by Dibiku27
Summary: My friend told me to post this here so here it is. Years after Alice was taken into the country of hearts the world has changed. The inhabitants call it Wonderland, and are forced to choose between the white queen or the red queen. Two teenagers must take up the inheritance and accept there rolls in returning wonderland to its original form.
1. Chapter 1

I have found wonder in the world. My life was changed today in a way no one will understand besides her since she was with me most of the time she understands me now more than I ever thought possible. I will now tell you of my events in Wonderland...

We were on a bus coming back from a field trip for my art class. I had a note book in front of me, and then I felt someone sit down next to me on the bench. I looked up suspecting to see some bully for the sixteenth time today. To my surprise it was Lucina, otherwise Ms. Perfect. She was an A+ ap/honors, cheerleader, and a wonderful artist. She had long blonde hair, majestic blue eyes, and was always smiling. Today was no exception, when she sat down she said "What are you doing?" Trying to not be rude I replied "Writing a story." The only reason I said that was to avoid being beaten up when we get back by football players. (P.S. I normally get bullied every period, every day but I never tell anyone because they won't be able to stop it.) "Well could I read it, when you're done of course?" She replied kind of shyly. I started laughing "What's so funny?" She asked clearly confused. "It's just that you sounded very shy" I said still laughing. "It's not funny" Lucina turning away. Realizing I was being a jerk, I said "Please forgive me I was being a jerk, it is just that you are a cheerleader and normally you are very outgoing." I bowed. "It's ok, I'm sorry for getting so upset earlier but how did you know I am out going?" She said confused. "We have four classes together didn't you know?" I said realizing how much people didn't notice me. "I'm sorry, that I never noticed you please forgive me" she said feeling bad about it. "It's fine" I say trying to sound cool.

"What's this" she said leaning down when she sat up I realized it was my pocket watch. Curses I thought when did it fall out of my pocket, was it broken I thought staring at it. "What's the matter Walter?" Shocked by hearing my full name "How do you know my first name I am called Walt in class?" I stated. Her checks seemed to turn a little flushed. What's going on I thought, why is she blushing. "I just took a guess. Sorry if that unsettled you" Lucina said. "No problem, really it was nothing" I lied. "It's just that is my pocket watch" I said. Looking at her face there seemed to be some sort of a realization and I was very worried about what she was thinking. I didn't realize that I was staring at her. "Here you go Walt." She said flushing even more. "Thanks" I said as I felt my face flush. We both looked away from each other. I pretended to be checking my pocket watch to make sure it's okay. My mind was racing, did she like me and importantly was I falling for her. Walter stop day dreaming you are nowhere near her level just give up I told myself. "What's with that tunnel?" Lucina said. Looking up I realized that the tunnel we were going in was very dark for being the middle of the day. "That's odd" I said. As soon as the bus entered the tunnel I the darkness clawing at me, my first thought was I must fight I can't die like this. "Walter" I heard Lucina yell. Fight harder you must save her I told myself. I reached my hand out I felt her hand, "Hold on" I said. "Ok" she said thru shaky breathes. I tried everything but nothing was working, it's like we weren't even on the bus. "Walt I'm scared" She said very shaken. Then I felt her arms wrap around me and her head on my chest. "It will be alright" I said wrapping my arms around her. If I die I guess there is one positive I am hugging her, but I let her down. Just then I felt a warm glow in my jacket pocket, my pocket watch. I was very confused, then there was nothing but white then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I saw the sky so peaceful, so calm as if it was mocking me for what just happened. I tried sitting up but I felt a weight on my chest, I looked down and Lucina was laying on me. She is so pretty when she sleeps but why are her clothes so different. She was in a black dress (Four inches below bottom of the knees), and a black jacket. It works with her though. Then a thought ran through my head have my clothes changed, well no way to check right now. What to do, I guess just lay here. I put my hand on Lucina and she woke with a start. "Good morning" I said. "Where are we?" she said still lying down on my chest. "Time to get up" I said while she tried to close her eyes. "You go ahead I will stay here" she muttered. "Well you are on top of me Lucina" I said. She opened her eyes and scrambled off of me. "Sorry" she said while her face started to flush a little. "Don't worry it wasn't a bother at all" I said feeling my face flush a little. "Looks like we are in a clearing in a forest, but I have never seen or heard of plants like these" I said. All around us were plants of various shapes and sizes flowers smaller than your pinkie to some as big as Elephants, all in various colors. "I think we aren't in Kansas anymore" I said trying to make a joke. I looked at her to see if she would laugh; she rolled her eyes but smiled then said "Well we were never in Kansas to begin with so that means the probability is 100%." "Thanks for the probability miss but it was supposed to be a joke" Then I started busting up, and so did she. "How come we don't hang out more?" she asked. "Well I guess I get in intimidated by the football players, and I don't want to have anything to do with them." I stated, not wanting to say I get bullied hopefully she just leaves it at that and doesn't ask. "How come, what if I wanted you to come?" she asked. "I don't want to be around the people that bully me okay" I said infuriated. "I'm sorry I didn't know but you know what lets hangout when we get back I think those Jocks will listen to me okay" she said sounding confident. "Sure but let's go find out where we are" I said.

Behind me I heard a rustle, "What was that?" Lucina asked. "I don't know" I said. All of a sudden a big beast jumped into the clearing , my instincts took over I tackled Lucina and log rolled out of the way of that beast it stood staring at us. I was the only thing in the way of that monster and her. What to do, what to do I thought. The monster was very ugly it had a brown mane that followed its spine, it's face was a mix between a lion and an ox. It had rams horns but where as long as elephant tusks. I wish I had some monster killing instincts but with my luck probably not. "Walk back very slowly" I whispered. As she did the beast did not jump. SNAP! Curses I thought, Lucina had stepped on a twig. The beast leapt, being a stupid boy I jumped trying to stop it and got hit by the tail. I was sent flying to the other edge of the clearing. While I was rolling something feel out of my pocket, my pocket watch why is that still with me. I felt another presence in my mind saying "Do you want Power?" Lucina had tripped and the beast was almost on top of her. "Yes give me the power" I thought. "Pick up the watch and let me teach you" said the new voice inside my head. I stood up and picked up my pocket watch. Then I felt myself lose control of my body. "Bunny Flame" I heard myself yell. When I snapped my fingers and two small flames actually bounced on the ground and hit the monster on his shoulder and face. Unfortunately they did not burn him, but now the beast was charging at me. He's going to get me killed that liar, Then I heard my body yell "Rabbit Hopper." My body jumped 6 stories into the air; the beast went on its hind legs ready to swallow me whole. Curses we are finished I thought. "Your time is up" my body said and my pocket watch turned into a sword. My body yelled "Rabbit Lightning Strike." 10 seconds I heard in my head. "Bunny Mirage" I heard myself yell. I went thru the mouth of the beast stabbing my way thru the body of it. Then Lightning struck the beast and it fell to the floor of the clearing defeated and I turned to look at Lucina.


	3. Chapter 3

(Lucina Pov) Walter had just killed the monster and he was covered in blood. He was in a red suit jacket that had dark spots from the drying blood of the beast he just slayed. His white button up shirt was now varying between pink and red. His hair was mostly white, except for a few patches of blood covering it, and where those ears. Yes Walt had rabbit ears on the top of his head they were white like his hair. "Walt you have bunny ears" I said. He lifted up his hands and felt them, and then he said "Curses." When he brought his hands down the ears became strands of hair and fell into place. "The ears became hair so don't worry it's only when you use your powers I assume" I said. At least this time it's not his blood I thought, thinking back to the day we first met. It was second grade I was shy back then and I got picked on a lot, one day they said they were going to beat me up and I did nothing to protect myself. Before they hit me a boy with brown hair, (I am still confused on why his hair is now white but oh well), told them to stop messing with me and that they could beat him up instead. They left me to go bully him, after thirty minutes he returned with a smile on his face even though he was cut and bleeding all over. He looked at me and said "They won't bother you any more so you should smile, you will feel better when you smile." I said back "Ok I will smile from now on. Come here after school tomorrow my mom is making cookies tonight and I want you to have one." Then we said goodbye and that he would be there but he never showed up but I was always smiling so then he never had to see me sad again. I didn't find out until a month later that he had moved. I thought I would never see him again, then this year he returned but I wasn't quite sure until now that it was him. He also acted like he had never talked to me until today. How should I bring this up to him i thought very puzzled. Just wing it was my final dissension. I got up from the grass and did the only thing I felt right to give the person that saved me twice a hug.

(Walt Pov) Even though I am covered in blood Lucina still gave me a hug. In the back of my mind I thought I must be doing something right, though it is probably just because she is just freaking out. After a minute or two of her hugging me I said "We better get going." She released me and I was scared that she was mad at me so I said "Sorry it's not that I didn't like it, it's just that it's getting dark and we need shelter." She hugged me again and said "That wasn't the problem I just remembered something." I heard shaking coming from the bushes "who's there?" I yelled. Reaching for my pocket watch, soldiers came out of the bushes all around us and into the clearing. Blasts were surrounded I thought putting the watch back into its pocket. "Guards from the castle of hearts and who are you?" said a guy in a red cloak with a black and red detailed arm guard on his right arm. Bowing I said "Walter Reyson, and Lucina Alford at your service." "Never heard those names before but General Alfred Cristian Evergreen, or Ace for short at your service" Ace said. "Ace we are wanders and were wondering where we should go to find a place to stay?" Lucina asked. "Well there is..." Ace said. "Sir" said a soldier interrupting "What? Asked Ace, while turning his attention away from us to confront the solider that interrupted him. "This monster was defeated by those two" Said the soldier with a club sign and a nine on his right arm guard. "How interesting" Ace said turning to us "So how did you manage to defeat it?" Well we just waited until we found a weak point and attacked with all our power" I said trying to keep it a secret that i did it single handedly. "I did nothing it was all Walt he used some sort of magic and sliced thru the beast and then used some lightning" said Lucina not getting that I didn't want that said to them right now. "How interesting and what kind of weapon did you use because it looks like you are unarmed?" Asked Ace very interested. "With this" I said pulling out my pocket watch. All the soldiers started laughing "Who wants to go?" I asked feeling my blood start to boil. "I will member of Diamond platoon, rank Joker" said a soldier pulling out his sword. I heard the voice in the back of my head say I will help you decide what to do and I will make it happen. "Your time is up" I said while pressing the nub to open it up. Instead of opening the clock started changing forms a very long handle grew in my hands and then a long blade appeared at one end. The handle was longer then a normal one, and where the handle and blade met there was a clock with the hands both facing nine. There was a gasp from the soldiers. "Let the battle commence" said Ace standing next to Lucina.

The Diamond Joker charged with his sword over his head. I jumped back and said "Bunny Mirage." then I jumped forward but I was a lot faster than before. I was on top of D.J. in a second and without thinking I punched him in the gut. I then whispered in his ear "Rabbit Rejecter" he went flying to the other side of the clearing. Surprisingly he got up as if taking very little damage from that spell. "I know how your magic works you first use a weaker bunny spell and then follow up with a Rabbit spell to devastate the enemy" D.J. said. "You're wrong" I stated. I knew that I could do it anyway I wanted but I want to make him believe he is correct. "Bunny Flames" I said little patches of fire bounced across the floor but before they could hit him he used his shield to stop them. "Rabbit Mirage" I stated. "I was correct" D.J. stated. I was on top of him once more and I whispered "You're wrong. Rabbit Time Wrecker." My scythe started to glow a weird purple. I swung my scythe in a downward slash going to the left. He blocked with his shield, and then he tried to stab me. Right before that could happen I spun my scythe around so his blade was caught in between the blade and the handle. "Check mate" I said moving my scythe with enough force to snap the blade. Then I swung my scythe in a upward direction going to the right. I got the scythe right up against his neck. "Two o'clock and Reverse 10" I said and the blade started to split in two and moved so they were positioned on both sides around his neck. "I surrender" D.J. said. My pocket watch returned to its original form and I put it away in my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

When I turned to look at Lucina, Ace was forcing her into a kiss. I went over there silently and I punched Ace in his ribs. It shook him enough to let go of Lucina and she backed away. Unfortunately the other soldiers grabbed her by her arms. Two soldiers grabbed me and I did little to struggle. Ace came back from his shock; he grabbed a long knife from his side and put it against my throat. "You want to say something Punk?" he said infuriated. "Nothing much besides stay away from her" I said. "I will do what I want low life" he said while pressing the knife harder on my neck to kill me. "Stop please do not hurt him" Lucina said while starting to cry. Ace removed the knife from my neck and sheathed it, and then he walked over to Lucina and grabbed her face and gave her another kiss on the lips. She tried to stop him but the soldiers held her back. "Captain" said D.J. breaking the kiss "The Queen wanted us to return to the castle after the beast was killed." "Fine troops move out and I want you guys to surround that one," pointing to me "Accept you two" He said to the ones which were holding Lucina. As we started moving out, the Diamond Joker came to my side and said "You're not from this world correct?" "Yes" I said "but how did you know that." "You fight differently from the people of this world, because you use magic and weapons" D.J. said. Thinking this over I said "You aren't a card soldier right?" "Very correct good sir, but this is a secret I work for the White Queen" He said. "You know the rest of the guards heard you?" I said. "They already know but Ace doesn't, so stay quite ok" He said. "Ok, by the way what is your actual name then?" I asked. "Right sorry about that, I am Cheshire." Cheshire said. "No problem" I said.

I looked forward and I saw we were at the castle. It wasn't called the castle of hearts for nothing, on almost all the spots where details go were hearts. When looking at the gates I felt sick, on the spikes were heads of people who got executed. We arrived at the gates there was a guy with mouse ears on the top of his head. "Who demands entry?" asked the gate keeper. Ace stepped forward and said "Me and company plus one prisoner and a guest." "You and group are allowed clearance" he said turning and pulling a lever. The gates groaned open "Company forward" Ace said. As we walked by the gate keeper Cheshire waved his tail to give him a signal, I didn't know what it meant but hopefully that meant something good. "Meet me if you can on the training grounds" he said before me and Ace entered the throne room.

When we entered the throne room someone in a red dress with pink detail hearts was sitting on the throne. She looked about my age; she had black hair and green eyes. "Welcome back Ace how was your trip" she said. "Very good my Queen when we found the monster it was already killed this guy claimed to have killed it but we don't know for sure" Ace reported. "Give me his overcoat there is dried blood on it I should be able to tell" she said. So I took off my overcoat and gave it to Ace and he proceeded to give it to her. She said something under her breath. A black ring appeared above my cloak it stayed there for a few seconds. When it disappeared she looked up and said" he killed the monster." "How is that possible my lady" Ace asked seeming angry and confused. "I don't know how he could of ether but he must be very powerful to have defeated it very easily." She said. "Would you like to stay at the castle?" She asked while looking at me with some sort of excitement in her eyes. "What?" Ace and I asked at the same time, realizing we said the same thing at the same time we stared at each other with anger. "I want him to stay here at the castle we will need him in the future Ace." She said answering our question. "I would like to stay but I have one requirement the girl has to stay with me" nodding to the door which she was standing on the other side of. "Bring in this other guest so I can see her" the queen said while waving her hand at Ace, as soon as he was out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want you to become my royal adviser and what is your name?" The queen asked me. "My name is Walter. Walter Reyson my queen and what is your name?" I replied and asked. "My name is Victoria Hacken." Said Victoria seeming interested in me for some unknown reason, it is probably just because I am an outsider I thought. Just then the court doors opened with a loud groan and Ace and Lucina walked in. "Here is the girl that was with him when we found him and the beast." Ace said. Victoria looked at Lucina for a little bit and then asked "What is your name young girl?" "My name is Lucina Alford my queen" Lucina replied while bowing. Victoria seemed very happy that Lucina bowed herself. "Fine they both can stay Walter at my royal adviser and Lucina as his assistant." The queen said while giving Ace a look as if waiting for him to question her ruling. "Thank you my league I will report early tomorrow to learn what I need to do as your adviser." I said while bowing. The queen just looked away and shooed us out with her hand. When we got outside Ace yelled for a Paige and one appeared a few minutes later after saying a few things in the Paige's ear he left us. The Paige looked up from the floor and said "Please come this way I will show you two to your room." Something in my head told me that he said that sentence wrong or he was speaking the truth and I and Lucina were sharing a room. After walking for 5 minutes we came to a pair of old oak door. The Paige proceeded to open the door and then he spoke again "Here is your room Mister Reyson and Miss Alford." So we are sharing a room that is great now I can make sure Ace won't mess with her in the night. "Thank you for showing us our room you can go now" Lucina said while smiling at the boy. He seemed to become very happy and left while wearing a very goofy smile. I felt a tinge of jealousy until I realized that she was just being kind to him.

We both walked in there was one queen sized bed with lots of pillows on it most where for decoration or where throw pillows. The colors of the bed were black and varying pinks and reds. I looked outside the window and I saw a large grassy field with two people standing there one was short and had mouse ears and the other had purple cat ears. Cheshire was down there I just remembered I had to go to the training field. I bolted to the door but then I heard Lucina cough. "Where do you think you are going Walter?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "I was just going to go down to the training field to talk to some people." I replied about to leave. The door was only a few inches opened. "Tell the truth you are going to go see the queen because you like her more than me don't you." Lucina said with anger in her voice and then she started murmuring to herself but loud enough for me to hear. "Why would you every love me someone who could not even recognize you. You probably hate me for letting Ace kiss me, and I saw the looks she was giving you so if that is how it is just leave then" she yelled the last part at me though. I closed the door and I walked over to her and put my mouth next to her ear and whispered "I love you Lucina I could never love another girl the way I love you. Your perfect blonde hair and majestic blue eyes that I feel like I could drown in by just looking at them. Also you're perfect grade and your amazing art that I am envious of. How could I think of anyone else but you and besides I want to leave this world so why would I love someone from here." Lucina started crying and I felt like I said something I shouldn't have but then Lucina put her lips on mine. I was dumbfounded for a few seconds and then I kissed back. I realized I loved her so much I loved her beauty the cheery taste of her lips and her personality. After what seemed like a long time I broke the kiss to breathe and I realized me and Lucina where panting. Lucina looked into my eyes and said "Sorry that I doubted you Walt." "Don't worry about it" I said while kissing her checks. "Can I now go down to the training field now you can come along if you want?" Lucina grabbed my hand and started heading out the door and down the tower.

After 5 minutes of struggling to find our way down we finally reached the training field where Cheshire and the guy with mouse ears was. "Hey looks who finally showed up" Cheshire said to the gate keeper while waving at me. "The castle is like a labyrinth it was difficult finding our way down." I said while laughing. "Well you found us and you're not dead so I guess I shouldn't complain" Cheshire said laughing with me. "Who is the girl you said we were waiting for the guy so what is she doing here?" The gatekeeper asked Cheshire. "Calm down Souris this is his friend we can trust her." Cheshire said to calm down Souris. "She came with me from our world so I want her to be with me." I said explaining why she came with me to both of them. "Sure or is it that you are scared Ace might try to do something to her while you're not around." Cheshire said knowing the real reason why I kept her close because I was scared she might fall in love with Ace. "Stop wasting time Cheshire get to the main reason we are hear." Said Souris seeming to be bored of our petty talk, he seemed to also not like the idea of hanging out around Cheshire. I wonder if has anything to do with Cheshire being a cat. "Fine Walter we would like for you and Lucina to join the white queen in retaking over her kingdom." Cheshire said sounding very serious


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know" I said "there are still too many risks since I am still trying to figure this place out." "See I told you Cheshire he is now going to turn us in to lady Victoria." Souris said while looking for a place to escape if he had to. "We won't turn you in it's just that this is all happening in one day. We are still trying to figure out everything for ourselves." Lucina said informing them of are true intent. "She does have a point but Souris doesn't Lucina remind you of someone?" Cheshire said while scratching his head. "Your right she does seem familiar didn't we meet her one day when you where chasing me around." Souris said as if in a dream like state. He woke up from his day dream and scratched his head wondering what he just said. "Yeah you did see us on that day Alice." Cheshire said with a smile and a slight blush to his face. "No we couldn't have meet her because her name is Lucina not Alice, stupid cat." Souris said seeming frustrated with himself. "So are you saying we both just made that up right now then." Cheshire said will him and Souris both becoming very confused. It seemed like something clicked in their heads. "What were we talking about again Cheshire?" Souris asked as if he had forgotten the conversation that they just had. "We were asking them to join us and be with the white queen remember." Cheshire said as if having forgotten to.

Lucina looked at me worried and I shook my head telling her to not worry about it right now. "Well we need to go back to our room because we are tired so good night." I said while grabbing Lucina's hand and started heading back to the castle. Lucina started to shiver because of the slight breeze so I gave her my coat and no it did not have blood on it. There were a few coats in the closet this one was a red plaid jacket. For being in mid evil times they sure had some wired clothe patterns I thought. Lucina but the jacket on and then rested her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her as we climbed the stair case. She was half asleep by the time we reached are chamber doors. I opened them softly and carried Lucina to the bed and laid her down to sleep after taking back my coat. I tossed the coat on the floor and changed into a simple pj like button up shirt and pants. I then put the covers over Lucina and laid on the other side of the bed and laid on top of the covers. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

When I woke up it was freezing, my entire body felt like ice. I wanted to get under the covers but felt like Lucina would be mad at me for doing that. So I tried turning to find a better position but it was no use, I got up and started pacing around on the cold stone floor. I looked for something to do instead of walk around, there was a desk in the corner of the room with a lamp next to it. I saw matches in one of the drawers, I lit the kindling in the lamp and saw it gave of too much light. So I grabbed the coat I had tossed on the floor and put it over part of the lamp so it did not wake up Lucina. I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started writing about what had happened today and my ideas about how this happened or the people I met. I was so busy writing that I did not hear Lucina wake up and walk over to me. Lucina rested her head on my shoulder while still half asleep. "What are you working on?" Lucina asked while nuzzling her head on my shoulder.


End file.
